


Yearning

by Floral_and_Fine



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24873841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floral_and_Fine/pseuds/Floral_and_Fine
Summary: After the battle of the five armies, Thorin desires nothing more than to be intimate with his wife, but he’s in condition for such excursions yet.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 116





	Yearning

Torture. Pure torture. It was the only way to describe his situation. Thorin had endured more than most men ever have. He was no stranger to pain, and had escaped several close calls with death.

However, nothing was quite as torturous as having the object of his desires well within his reach, and not being able to do anything about it.

Having barely survived the battle of the five armies, Thorin found himself bedridden. Several of his bones were broken, he had been stabbed through his gut, and his body was littered with bruises.

To make matters worse, was that what he desired was practically flaunting herself around, making it hard to resist despite the severity of his injuries.

The relief he felt the moment he saw y/n after the battle was over was indescribable. Finally, he had everything he ever wanted, his home back, his vengeance, and the love of his life. Thorin never imagined that he’d be so fortunate.

Y/n had been just as relieved as he was. Tears freely fell from her eyes when she saw him battered and bloody but alive. She had feared the worst had happened.

Since the battle, Y/n hadn’t left his side, which was quite alright with him. Thorin never wanted to lose sight of his love again.

The torture began when y/n would shower him with affection while he was still in no condition to reciprocate other than simple kisses or a gentle caress to her cheek.

He desired more, much more.

He longed to feel her bare skin against his own, to feel the sting of her nails as they dragged down his back, and to feel her tremble beneath him as he filled her.

It had been so long since the last time they were intimate.

Thorin swallowed thickly, despite the growing heat in the pit of his stomach, he didn’t attempt to touch himself. Y/n was never gone for long, and he certainly did not want to be caught by her while doing such an act.

He’d much rather put all his fantasies to good use. As soon as he’s able, Thorin was going to worship every inch of his queen, then fill her with his seed.

…

Y/n waltzed into the room, humming to herself.

The bodice of her dress hugged her waist tightly and pushed up her breasts. Everything about her was so enticing.

“Good afternoon,” she chirped, approaching his bedside. His face burned as she leaned forward, giving him a full view of her bosom as she kissed his forehead.

She tilted her head noticing how red his face had become.

“Love,” she murmured, voice laced with concern. “Are you alright?” Y/n used the back of her hand to check his temperature. Her cool skin felt so pleasant against his flushed face.

“Fine,” he smiled, trying not to get too worked up over the simple touch of her hand. “How are you?”

“Oh I’m good! Everyone has been asking about you,” she started, with her hands on her waist. “Told them you’re not quite ready for visitors yet.”

He nodded, other than her, Bilbo, and Balin he hadn’t hardly seen anyone.

His nephews had managed to sneak in a few times, but were immediately shooed away by their aunt, while she lectured them about how they should be in bed recovering as well.

She looked him over, “we should probably change your bandages.”

His eyes followed her as she sauntered over to the cabinet. Her hips swayed in a delicious fashion. Thorin couldn’t help but wonder if she knew how much power she had over him.

She swung the doors open and bent over rummaging around for spare bandages.

Thorin gripped the sheets tightly at the sight of her rear up in the air. Oh how he wished he could approach her from behind, lift up all her skirts, and take her. It was his favorite position, to bend her over the bed or table and fuck her thoroughly.

Finding what she needed, she approached the bed with clean bandages and salves.

Y/n helped him sit up so she could tend to his wounds. She winced as she started undressing his all of his injuries.

All of the bruises were still quite dark. Blotches of blues, purples, and greens were littered over his entire chest and back. At least he was looking much better compared to before.

Y/n was happy to see that none of deep cuts or scratches were infected. She placed kisses lovingly on the worst ones. Master Balin had done an amazing job treating Thorin’s injuries. He stitched up the deepest wounds.

She worried constantly that Thorin, being the stubborn man he was, wouldn’t stay put. She was aware of how ready he was to start ruling Erebor. He rarely took basic care of himself, always putting others before him.

“You’re healing quite nicely,” she commented.

“But not as quickly as I’d like,” he huffed.

“Oh, you’ll be back on your feet in no time,” she reassured him, patting his shoulder.

Y/n worked diligently and carefully, applying the salves and rebandaging his chest and back. She then worked her fingers through his hair, untangling the knots and soothingly scratching his scalp.

“All done!” She announced, then peppered the side of face with kisses. “Get some rest, okay? I’m going to tidy up the room.”

Thorin laid back down and watched his wife flitted around their bedroom putting things.

…

Y/n’s moans filled the room, echoing against the stone walls. Her hands clinging to the sheets beneath her. Her back glistening with sweat.

He gripped her hips tightly, as he rammed into her wildly. Her ass and thighs jiggling with each thrust.

Pressing his chest against her back, he bit the crook he of her neck. Y/n screamed his name as her walls clamped down around him.

As he started to reach his climax, Thorin’s eyes snapped open. He found himself in bed, chest heaving as he tried to recover his breath.

His brows furrowed as he tried to recall when he had fallen asleep. He had been having a lot of similar dreams lately.

“Dear?” Y/n asked, walking out of the attached bathroom. She was dressed in a robe and her hair was damp. “Bad dream?”

Thorin shook his head, “not exactly.”

She gave him a small smile. But he knew she could tell he was keeping something from her. She was always fussing over him, worrying about him.

Y/n walked over to change behind the room divider.

He watched her silhouette closely. The curves of her figure were tantalizing. He could feel himself salivating, knowing she stark naked and so close.

After slipping into a silk nightdress, she re-emerged from behind the privacy screen. She looked absolutely stunning. The sheer gown left very little to the imagination. He could tell her nipples were hard and erect, the thin fabric did very little to hide them.

Mahal, Being bound to this bed was maddening. Thorin bit his lip and shifted trying to get comfortable.

Y/n made her way over to him and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Goodnight, my love.” She tilted her head and pressed her plush lips to his.

Thorin’s hand cupped her cheek, the calloused pads of fingertips pulling her closer as he deepened the kiss. His tongue slipping between her lips. She responded eagerly, her fingers ran through his hair as

Y/n broke the kiss, panting, but before she could stand up far Thorin grabbed her wrist. He couldn’t stand any longer.

“I need you,” he murmured lowly. “I need to feel you.”

“Thorin…”

“I cannot last any longer, for days now I’ve been consumed by the thought of being with you, being inside of you,” he conceded.

She laughed lightly, shaking her head. “Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I am in no physical condition to give you the pleasure you deserve,” he admitted, slightly embarrassed over making such a forward confession.

Y/n sighed, “You know, you’re not the only one feeling this way.”

With ease, she shrugged off the straps of her nightdress. It pooled on the floor revealing her naked body.

Y/n fidgeted slightly, as Thorin stared at her. His eyes devouring every inch. He hissed, as he tried to sit up to pull her closer to him.

“Shhh,” she whispered, placing a hand on his chest gently pushing him back down onto the pillows. “Lay back down my king, I’ll take care of you.”

Without hesitation, she undid the laces of his trousers freeing his hard cock. Her fingers wrapped around it, stroking it slowly.

Thorin writhed against the bed. Gasping as he felt her tongue swirl around the head before taking him into her mouth. As her head bobbed sucking his cock, her hand continued to pump his shaft.

Feeling her lips glide over and down his cock was sublime. Her tongue pressed against the vein on the underside of his member.

He inhaled sharply as she took him so deep that his tip hit the back of her throat. She sucked as she pulled back, then took him even deeper.

His jaw clenched tightly, fighting the urge to cum. “Stop, I can’t-” he said short of breath.

Y/n lifted her head, her eyes meeting his.

“Come here,” he commanded. “I want to taste you.” Y/n’s wide eyed reaction made Thorin chuckle. Of course he had gone down on her before, but they had never done this way before.

Cautiously, y/n moved to where her pussy hovered above Thorin’s face. Her eyes looked everywhere except him. She was filled with excitement and nervousness.

“Y/n,” Thorin spoke in a deep tone, which made her shiver. “Look at me.”

Shyly, she peered down between her thighs. The intensity of his gaze made her heart skip a beat. With a firm hold, Thorin guided her hips down lower so he could begin.

She squirmed a little, as his tongue flicked over her clit, teasing it with quick licks.

“Thorin,” she begged, grinding against his face out of reflex, desperate for more than just his teasing.

He sucked on her bud, causing her to moan which encouraged him to continue. He sucked harder on the swollen bud making her buck her hips for more.

Thorin licked, slurped, and lapped up all her wetness while making the most obscene sounds. He tasted every part of her pussy as if he had been starving.

“Thorin,” y/n mewled. “I can’t last much longer.”

He nodded in response, “I need to be inside of you.”

He watched as she carefully straddled him. Slowly, she lowered herself onto his cock adjusting to his girth. He groaned, arching his back at the delicious sensation of her tight cunt taking him to the hilt. She was so warm and wet.

Her pace started out slow at first,and worked her way up to building a steadier more raid pace. Thorin’s nails dug into her thighs, as she rode him.

“Fuck,” Thorin rolled his hips, wanting to be as deep inside of her as possible.

The sight of her on top of him was breathtaking, her head was tilted back, her hand cupping her breast, and her lips parted as she moaned his name.

Despite how sore he was, Thorin started to buck his hips erratically, fucking her harder. Y/n fell forward, placing her hands on his shoulders as he moved in and out of her. His pace was faster and rougher.

She whimpered, nails clawing down his chest as the walls of her cunt constricted around him. A wave of intense pleasure washed over her.

With a few more quick thrusts, Thorin cried out.His eyes slammed shut as he came. Hot spurts of cum filled y/n’s cunt.

They both collapsed, exhausted from the excursion. Y/n’s eyes fluttered closed almost immediately, nuzzling her face against his chest.

Thorin hissed as her face brushed up against a particularly sore spot.

“Sorry!” she shouted, springing up and getting onto her side of the bed, pretty much scurry away from him.

He laughed, “Get back here.”

“Are you sure?” She mumbled. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’ve never been so sure.” He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. “This is all I’ve wanted for days.”


End file.
